


Cockblock

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Day 16: Public Place, Hickeys, Locker Room Sex, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Possessive Aomine, Possessive Behavior, This Is STUPID, it's a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s someone in there.”</p><p>Kuroko’s ears perk up and he hears the distinct sound of Kise’s voice. “It’s Kise-kun.”</p><p>“Ah, yes.” Akashi says. He mouths along Kuroko’s collarbone, exposed by his skewed jersey. “It seems it is. He must be with a fan.”</p><p>Kuroko glances in the glass and reels back, eyes wide. Akashi pulls away and gives him a concerned look. “It’s not a fan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockblock

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but I'm exhausted and have 2 projects to do and I just want to graduate help please

Akashi and Kuroko only need fifteen minutes. Akashi always gets a little horny after playing a good game and he feels like he’s flying. Kuroko leads him to a locker room that seems to be out of use and Akashi would think he looks bored, except for how tightly he’s gripping Akashi’s hand and the faint blush painted high on his cheeks.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi warns him. He pulls Kuroko away from the door, arm slithering around his waist to keep him from touching the doorknob, like it would burn him. “There’s someone in there.”

Kuroko’s ears perk up and he hears the distinct sound of Kise’s voice. “It’s Kise-kun.”

“Ah, yes.” Akashi says. He mouths along Kuroko’s collarbone, exposed by his skewed jersey. “It seems it is. He must be with a fan.”

Kuroko glances in the glass and reels back, eyes wide. Akashi pulls away and gives him a concerned look. “It’s not a fan.”

Akashi looks in the window and before he can hold himself back, he laughs. “Well, this is something I didn’t foresee. Ryouta and Daiki.” There’s a loud moan from the room and Akashi laughs even louder while Kuroko goes white.

“I don’t think I want to have sex anymore,” Kuroko says, untangling himself from Akashi. "Sorry, _Seijuurou_." He slinks away, swaying his hips in such an alluring way that Akashi completely forgets about how Kise and Aomine cockblocked him. He promises himself he’ll get them back later and chases after Tetsuya.

***

“We should not have gotten this worked up over a game we weren't even in,” Kise complains, after Aomine shuts the door. He’s still a little shaky, legs like a baby foal’s. That tends to happen when his boyfriend _sucks his brain out of his dick._

“It wasn’t the game, it’s just you,” Aomine says, nosing at Kise’s neck. He bites him there again, darkening already red marks.

“Baka! I have a shoot tomorrow!”

“Good. I want to see these marks on the cover of a magazine.”

“Ahominecchi!”

***

The marks are on a cover of a magazine, three months later. Aomine laughs himself stupid and Kise tries to leave the bedroom. Aomine restrains him and kisses him until Kise’s not mad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it's a crack fic i guess sorry i'm so done with my life


End file.
